Hyper Danganronpa 3: Next Gen Despair (UP FOR ADOPTION!)
by King Codrian Drasil
Summary: (UP FOR ADOPTION!)
1. Introductions to the Students

_**Prologue: Welcome to Hotel Despair! Part One**_

_It all started with one school… the school known as Hope's Peak Academy… once a prestigious school where only the best of the best got in, it soon became a battleground, where despair ran rampant… the Mastermind of this was a student herself- Junko Enoshima. However, from the ashes rose a hero. A boy by the name of Makoto Naegi… with his boundless hope, he stopped this horrible mastermind not once, but twice._

_Years have passed, and the world has been rebuilt from its desperate state…_

In the immense northern region of Neo Tokyo, there was a massive and majestic school that rested at the prime peak of real estate. The whole of the campus was a vibrant white, with gray lines running along the buildings, giving a futuristic feeling. This… was none other than Hope's Peak Academy. No, not the old one, but a rebuilt version.

In a particular room in the dorm building, there slept a young man with long snow-white hair and tanned skin. Suddenly, an alarm clock resembling a nekomimi girl started meowing cutely, with the time listed as 6:00 AM. The young man snapped awake, his silver eyes jolting open as he quickly arose from the bed.

_-Seran Kouichi: Super Duper High School Mangaka-_

He looked around his room, which was what a career artist's room would appear like; the walls plastered with various manga drawings, and the dominant feature being a desk littered with art supplies. He quickly got out of bed and went into his bathroom, a slight look of glee on his face.

A half hour later, Seran Kouichi was walking through the school courtyard. As he walked to the Main Building, he passed by a large, platinum statue, surrounded by five other gold statues. The platinum one was of Makoto Naegi in his youth, sitting upon a throne and a look of victory on his face. Surrounding him were the golden statues of Kyouko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Aoi Asahina, Touko Fukawa, and Yasuhiro Hagakure. Seran looked at the statues in awe for a brief moment; no matter how many times he walked past, he was always impressed by the image of his hero, Makoto. He then shrugged it off and walked into the Main Building, which had a regal air to it; the décor was elegant and sophisticated, with an angelic tone to it.

He made his way to the Gym, where fifteen other students waited. Seran met up with a girl who had lavender hair, with an ahoge protruding from the top, and grayish-green eyes. She was rather plump, but still beautiful.

"Hello, Seran. How are you today?" the girl greeted.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Madoka" Seran responded.

_-Madoka Naegi: Super Duper High School Princess-_

There was a name that everyone knew all too well. She was the daughter of the World's King and Legendary Hero, Makoto Naegi. She was also the daughter of world-renowned detective and World's Queen Kyouko Naegi. She had been raised to respect all kinds of people, and was very popular with the boys. Her lavish lifestyle and gourmet diet have left her a bit… round, but no one seemed to mind. It added to her charm, in the eyes of most.

However, Seran was cut short when a woman, about 20, wrapped him in a bro-hug. She had long brown hair that was slightly messy, blue eyes, and tanned skin like Seran's. "Wazzap, Koui-chi?" she beamed.

_-Miki Hagakure: Super Duper High School Poet-_

Miki Hagakure was another Second-Generation hope. She was the daughter of Yasuhiro and Aoi Hagakure. A famous poet, she's always been fond of the supernatural. Being an artist herself, she and Seran were good friends.

However, when she slowly started to rub her hand on Seran's chest, being the pervert she was, she was instantly pimp-slapped by another student; a tall young man with slick black hair, dark-brown eyes, and a strap across his jaw, coming just short of his sideburns.

"Again with your perverted shenanigans, Miki? I tire of having to keep you in check…" he said to the poet.

_-Tanzo Myrtille: Super Duper High School Historian-_

Tanzo was a well-known historian, who was distant, cold, and above all, well-mannered. Born of a Japanese mother and a French father, he was a very well-mannered fellow, who didn't tolerate Miki's perverted behavior.

Next to show up was a girl with black hair, brown eyes, and a dark skin tone. She wore fake fox ears and a fox tail, and had a backpack stuffed with plush toys. "Why do you gotta be so uptight, Tanzo?" she asked.

_-Bu-Ling Mokura: Super Duper High School Cosplayer_

Ah, good old Bu-Ling was the life of any party. An excellent cosplayer, she could pull off any character with dead-on accuracy. She was hyperactive, but good-natured. The half-Chinese girl beamed excitedly at Seran. "So, ready for the trip, Seran-tachi?" she asked, wagging her fake tail.

And after that, a young, fourteen-year-old boy showed up. He had wild, spiky black hair, one green eye, and one blue eye. He adjusted the pair of glasses that sat in his hair as he smiled air-headedly. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

_-Tetsubaki Koi: Super Duper High School Hacker-_

And here we had Tetsubaki Koi. Or, as he preferred to be called, just "Koi". Despite being an air-headed man-ditz, he was actually a skilled hacker. For a good chunk of his life, he worked for the government, and was damn skilled at his craft. He was so good, he was enrolled in Hope's Peak at the tender age of 12. Sadly, though he has the book smarts, his street smarts… left a lot to be desired.

Suddenly, a creepy cackle was heard. The group turned to the source; a girl who was about 15, who had pinkish-purple hair and gray eyes. Her face had little color, save for circles under her eyes, and she wore a crooked smile. "Kekekekeke! I see the group's at play!"

_-Gina Higarashi: Super Duper High School Ghost Hunter-_

If the Ghostbusters were to ever have a creepy groupie, Gina would definitely be her. Obsessed with ghost-hunting, Gina was very socially-awkward and creepy. However, she was harmless, and the worst thing she'd ever done was make people uncomfortable.

Following the brief discomfort, a young man came in. His hair was long and white, though it had two black patches that looked like Droopy Dog ears, and black eyes. He mainly wore a Judo outfit. He nodded quickly, as to say hello, then went back into a corner.

_-Rokuro Yamauchi: Super Duper High School Judoka-_

If anyone was more stoic than Rokuro was, the class had yet to meet them. He was a world-famous Judoka, besting even the greatest of fighters in Judo tournaments. He rarely talked, and preferred to people-watch in the distance. Whenever he DID talk, it was in short sentences.

A girl came in afterwards with dark-blue hair that was tied down in a long braid, and green eyes. She was small, but beautiful, and wore glasses and a sweater. She remained silent as she passed the group by.

_-Kanako Mitsuru: Super Duper High School Scholar-_

The class knew about Kanako what she allowed them to know; almost nothing. Aside from being incredibly intelligent, she was an enigma, never speaking unless necessary. She was also a bit miserly, but no one dared to comment on it.

Just then, a boy with black, medium-length hair had entered, a wide grin on his face. His eyes were covered by his hair as well. "Hey! What's new?" he chimed.

_-Hideki Oshiro: Super Duper High School Trickster-_

Hard to read, Hideki generally showed his cheerful, optimistic side. He was great with tricks, which helped the police in solving crimes before he enrolled in Hope's Peak.

A girl with white hair and pink eyes entered soon after, doing her best to make an extravagant entrance. "HAHAHA! I was here the whole time!" she exclaimed proudly.

_-Kana Komaeda: Super Duper High School Toxicologist-_

A renowned toxicologist, Kana loved to make exuberant entrances. In a sense, she was a bit like the former Remnant of Despair, Gundam Tanaka. However, she harbored a deep admiration for Kyouko Naegi, the World's Queen.

The group then noticed a wiry boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked at them and nodded, as to say hello.

_-Yoru Okami: Super Duper High School Rationalist-_

No matter how you looked at him, Yoru was the straight man of every situation. Having published several essays on Cognitive Theory, Yoru was held in high regard amongst Rhetoric teachers, despite him being homeschooled most of his life. His point of view was entirely objective.

Next up was a 19-year-old young man with brown dreadlocks tied down at his neck, with some being dyed dark orange or crimson, and brown eyes. He simply smiled and waved. "Hello, fellow classmates" he greeted.

_-Mokuso Seishin: Super Duper High School Monk-_

A devout follower of Yasuhiro Hagakure, Mokuso has been on quite a few pilgrimages. He had studied many faiths, and even the Mystical World under Yasuhiro Hagakure. He was close friends with Miki Hagakure. Always positive and optimistic, he never talked badly about anyone.

As the group was conversing, a young man with blonde hair and purple eyes inched closer to the females of the group… only to get slapped repeatedly by them. "AW, COME ON!" he bellowed.

_-Takumi Fujioka: Super Duper High School "Let's Play" Recorder-_

No one really knew how Takumi got into Hope's Peak. All he did was make let's plays on YouTube and hit on girls, no matter the circumstance. At this point, Seran felt that the Headmaster only enrolled him in order to fill the character quota of this story… how Seran is able to break the fourth wall, I have no fucking clue- Ahem… sorry about that.

Anyway, a shy girl with short black hair and hawk-like yellow eyes slowly entered the room. She breathed a sigh of relief at Takumi being slapped. "T-That was close…" she said meekly.

_-Hibiki Himura: Super Duper High School Sprinter-_

Hibiki was… rather mousey, to say the least. Nevertheless, the other students would go to her when they needed help with issues. On top of that, she was an amazing sprinter, winning various marathons… or, so she told the others. But Seran had the faintest suspicion that she wasn't telling the full truth.

With the group enlarged to 15 students, Seran looked around, as did Madoka. After a brief scan of the room, the Princess let out a sigh of relief. "Phew… she's not here… that's good. It wouldn't have been pleasant with HER stench in the room" she muttered. But, as if on cue, a girl with black hair and blue eyes entered the room. She, like Madoka, had an air of importance, but not to the Princess's degree. "Well, if it isn't the Royal Pig" she spat.

_-Karin Togami: Super Duper High School Accountant-_

Since she was little, Karin was an excellent accountant, having accumulated a vast personal fortune. However, she was always inferior to Madoka. It didn't help matters that her father, Byakuya Togami, was a bitter rival of Makoto Naegi, Madoka's father. As such, the two developed a fierce rivalry. As the two bickered, however, microphone feedback was heard throughout the gym.

"Is everyone here? Alright. Then we can begin" the voice emerged from the speakers. The students looked on to see the podium on the Gym's stage. From the curtains emerged a man, about 50, with silver hair and squinted eyes.

The students listened in, excitement on their faces… it was clear that this would be a big announcement…


	2. Prologue: Welcome to Hotel Despair!

_**Prologue: Welcome to Hotel Despair! Part Two**_

The students looked up at the elderly man, excitement in their eyes. Soon enough, the man began to speak. "As you know, this class is headed on a field trip to the Maizono Memorial Resort and Spa! Is everyone excited?" the Headmaster asked. He was met with affirmative cheers from the students. It was clear they were excited about this.

"Excellent! His Majesty was kind enough to fund this little excursion, so let's make the most of it!" the Principal began. "Please have your things packed tonight. The plane leaves first thing in the morning. And… dismissed!" he finished before leaving the stage.

Once he left, the students chatted amongst themselves. Murmurs of "This is gonna be great!" and "I can't wait until tomorrow" emerged from the crowd. Most excited for this was Seran, who pondered what the vacation would be like. Various flights of fancy entered his head, as he imagined spending the vacation with Madoka. A small blush crept up on his face, especially when the thought of Madoka in a revealing bikini popped in his head. However, he quickly shook that thought out of his head.

"No! Madoka is a friend! You're not like those assholes who only want her for her title!" he thought to himself. He wanted to remain friends with her, and didn't want to complicate things, so he suppressed any naughty thoughts of Madoka as best as he could.

The next day, the students boarded the plane, packing their luggage into the Cargo Loader as they made their way onto the luxurious aircraft. To think that Makoto Naegi would fund this whole trip wasn't too farfetched, as he was a generous person. Still, it came as a surprise. Then again… his daughter would be going on this field trip, and from his experience from interviewing dads for a manga Seran had published, he knew that Makoto would want to spoil his little, or in this case "not-so-little", girl as much as possible. To be honest, he couldn't blame him, as he would do the same if he had a daughter.

About four hours later, the plane started its descent onto Maizono Island, the island on which the Maizono Memorial Resort rested. And to be frank, it was every bit as impressive as the Headmaster made it out to be. The area was lush and tropical, with white, sandy beaches on one end, and a majestic cliff on the other side. The focal point, however, was the resort itself. The resort consisted of six buildings; one tall building surrounded by five smaller, but still impressive buildings. Like Hope's Peak, it was an angelic white. In the front courtyard was a statue of Sayaka Maizono, one of the students lost to the First Academic Colosseum. Said statue was surrounded by four fountains that continuously sprayed beautiful gushes of water.

As the plane landed, the students eagerly awaited the resort for themselves… and as soon as they were able, they made a bee-line for the front doors. When the students stepped inside, however… their surroundings began to whirl and twirl, the colors becoming inverted. Most of the students passed out immediately. Seran, however, managed to stay conscious long enough to utter one last phrase…

"W-What… the fuck…?" he uttered before he too lost consciousness.

When he came to, Seran found himself inside a luxurious suite, which came with a living area, small kitchen, a bathroom with a shower, and a separate bedroom. However, when he looked out the windows, the skies were cloudy and overcast, like a storm was coming their way… except the skies were a blood red instead of the normal gray that clouds produced.

"That's weird. It was sunny just a minute ago…" he said to himself before noticing a card key on the table next to him. It was marked with his own name, so he assumed this was his room. He quickly pocketed the card key and left the room.

The white-haired boy made his way to the main lobby, where the other students had found themselves. The first to speak was Miki. "Duuuude… anyone get the number of the thing that hit us just now?" she moaned, still having a headache.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Miki" Madoka added. The other students started muttering amongst themselves. They all decided that it was best to get some fresh air, so they left the lobby and went into the courtyard… immediately taking note of the blood-red clouded sky.

"I'm pretty sure that's not normal…" Karin spoke up. For once, Madoka nodded in agreement. But just then, a monitor on a post next to the entrance turned on, revealing static… and a strange silhouette.

"Ahem! Do I have your attention? Cool. I'd like you all to come to the Maizono Fountain! That is all!" the voice from the silhouette told them, before the monitors shut off. The students were left in discomfort, but had no other option but to go see this person. Perhaps they knew what was going on. And so, they went to the Maizono Statue…

"Good! We're all here! I'd like to start Vacation Orientation now!" the same voice came out from behind the statue. It was a slightly high-pitched voice that spoke in a Bostonian accent, similar to Coconuts from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. The class only stared at the statue as something pointedly abnormal happened…

From behind the statue leapt a large teddy-bear, about the size of Koi. It landed on its butt, and looked at the students. The bear itself was… abnormal. It was white on one side, and black on the other. The white side looked like a normal teddy bear. The black side, however… had a slash-like red eye and a sinister stretched grin coming from the muzzle. The belly was one white oval, with a belly button bearing an X-mark on it.

"Is that… a stuffed bear?! Did a stuffed bear just leap out from behind the statue?!" Seran couldn't help but bellow in pure shock.

"'EY! I ain't no stuffed bear! The name's Monokuma! And I'm your Field Trip Guide!" the bear huffed, shaking its stubby fist at the Mangaka.

"AAAAAAH! THE TEDDY BEAR! IT SPEAKS AND MOVES!" Miki screamed, visibly freaked out now.

"I told yaz! I ain't a stuffed bear! My name is Monokuma, and I'm yer Field Trip Guide!"

It was then that horror found its way onto Seran's face. He knew who this was. He heard stories of the Tragedy, and knew all-too-well who the plush toy standing before them was…

"Wait… you can't be! Makoto-sama killed you, AND your Mastermind!" he exclaimed, visibly afraid. At that, Monokuma let out an audible chuckle…

"Upupupupu… you should all know that ya can't keep a good bear down!" the bear responded. "Anyway, now I'd like ta start ya all off with a simple explanation of this field trip!"

"See, yer a whole untapped well 'a hope! As such, I need ya ta be safe durin' yer trip! That's why yer field trip's been extended! As fer da new end date… there ain't one!" The whole class merely stared in fear as those words came out of the bear's supposed speaker. "In layman's terms, youse guys are ta spend the rest 'a yer lives here!"

"T-This is horrible! I can't spent my whole life here!" Hibiki squeaked.

"Don't worry yer pretty little head. The budget is IMMENSE! Yer still gonna have a Luxury Vacation."

"That's not the point!" Madoka added.

"Well… it ain't like there ain't no way ta get outta here…" the bear began. "Fer escapin', I have one particular rule I'd like ta share wid ya."

The class listened intently, wanting desperately to escape.

"Ya see… da only way youse can leave is if ya 'Graduate'."

"And how does one graduate?" Mokuso asked.

"Simply put… ya gotta murder someone!"

A dead silence filled the room… the one to break that silence was Tanzo. "What do you mean by 'murder'?" he asked.

"Aw, c'mon! Murder means murder! Ya know… stabbin', burnin', chokin', crushin', hexin', etcetera."

"Bitch, you must be out of your fucking MIND if you think we're gonna kill each other!" Seran spoke up. However, he was interrupted by Madoka, who now looked like she had been taken over by predatory instinct.

"I've held back for long enough… TEDDY BEAR DIES!" Madoka shouted, charging at Monokuma. The bear, however, merely evaded.

"Youse were REAL close to breakin' da rules! I'll let it slide this time, but next time, expect corporal punishment! Now den…" he began before passing out holoscreen devices. By this time, Madoka had calmed herself down a bit. "Dese are yer E-Handbooks! Don't go losin' 'em! They're indestructible, water-proof, and now heat-proof! Dey have a complete list 'a school rules, so read 'em carefully! Ya don't wanna get punished, do ya?"

Each student took their E-Handbooks and checked them. Upon starting up, they showed each student's real name.

"And wid dat, I bid ya farewell! Let da Luxury Vacation 'a Mutual Killin' begin! But before I do…" Monokuma began, before facing Madoka. "What's yer name, Tubby?"

"My name is Madoka Naegi! Not Tubby!" Madoka bellowed.

"Ah! So YER Hoodie's daughter! I'll be honest. I wasn't expectin' such a tub 'a fat like youse!" he chimed before disappearing, leaving a pissed-off Madoka. Seran quickly comforted her, causing her to calm down and face the other students.

"Well, if I've learned one thing from Daddy, it's that we should stick together at a time like this…" she explained. "If we let this get to us, we're only giving Monokuma what he wants."

The other students agreed on that… but some were a bit skeptical.

Seran, however, only hoped that things would go well… what would this "Luxury Vacation of Mutual Killing" entail? Would everyone stay strong, or would there be some who would give in? Was there any way out? All these questions spiraled around in Seran's head… and it would be a while before they were answered…

**And so, the Prologue is finished at last. There are a few things I should mention before I close off.**

**Yes, I went with Monokuma's voice from Faulerro's "Danganronpa the Abridged Thing". I thought it would be a nice touch.**

**I've come up with the first Motive, but the Second Motive onwards is up for grabs.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for your OCs. Without them, this wouldn't be possible for me. I'll see ya next time.**


	3. A Kink in the Gears (n)Everyday Life

_**Chapter 1.1: A Kink in the Gears: (n)Everyday Life**_

The students, after their shocking encounter with Monokuma, regrouped in the Resort Restaurant, hoping to fill their stress-induced empty stomachs. The restaurant itself was lavish, like the rest of the Main Resort Building, but now was no time to admire the décor. The first to speak was Yoru.

"Alright, everyone. We need to read over the rules first. We don't want to inadvertently trigger Monokuma's wrath" he spoke with utmost authority. Deciding that it was best to avoid any unnecessary casualties and/or deaths, the others complied. Seran got out his E-Handbook and started reading the rules to the other students.

_Rule #1: Violence against the Field Trip Guide, as well as the destruction of cameras or monitors, is against the rules._

_Rule #2: No loaning or trading your E-Handbooks out to other students._

_Rule #3: Sleep is permitted only in the suites. The deliberate use of any other room will be treated as loitering, and punished accordingly._

_Rule #4: The time between 10 PM and 7 AM will be designated as "Nighttime". Please note that certain areas will be off limits during this time._

_Rule #5: Only the person who has committed murder will be permitted to leave the Resort, provided their crime is not betrayed to the other students._

_Rule #6: You are free to explore to your heart's content. Breaking down locked doors, however, is a violation of the Vacation Rules, and will be punished._

_Rule #7: A single student cannot murder more than two of their classmates at a time. Failure to follow this rule will be punished._

_Rule #8: Anyone who breaks these rules will be punished. No exceptions._

_Rule #9: Additional rules will be added if necessary._

Getting a bit of vertigo, Seran lifted his face from the screen and looked at the others. "That's all it says in the way of rules" he told them.

"Well, it sounds like we can roam around freely. That's good" Mokuso added, but began to ponder something. "But what does the end of Rule #6 mean? The part that says 'provided their crime is not betrayed to the other students'?"

Karin merely sighed in annoyance, believing that to be a stupid question. "It's simple. You must simply kill in a way in which no one finds out it was you" she explained in a deadpan voice, as if mocking Mokuso. With explanations out of the way, Madoka raised her hand.

"If I may, I'd like to suggest an additional rule."

"And what would that be? I bet it's something stupid" Karin muttered. Madoka merely ignored the last part, and went on. "Students are not permitted to leave their suites during Nighttime" she explained.

This earned a look of curiosity from Gina. "A cuuuurrrrfeeeeeew? But whyyyyy?" she asked, trying to emulate the voice of a ghost.

"As things stand, we'll be spending every night in fear, wondering if someone is coming to kill us. But hopefully, the curfew will ease some of our worries. However…" Madoka trailed off. "… This rule is not enforceable. It will require everyone's cooperation." The students discussed the matter amongst each other, then finally agreed. "Alright, then. I say we eat now. All this stress is no doubt making us hungry, and we can't focus our efforts on escaping if we have no energy" Seran suggested.

And with that, the students began to serve themselves some food from the buffet. The tension in the room eased somewhat as the class ate their dinners. A few chuckles arose, conversation flooded the room, and there were slight teasings from Karin, who pointed out Madoka serving herself rather large portions, much to the Princess's annoyance.

_Three Days Later…_

Three days had passed, and the students still hadn't found a way out of the school. The class was now eating dinner in the restaurant, when Hibiki let out a disconcerted sigh. Madoka paused eating her ample dinner to comfort her. "What's wrong, Hibiki?" she asked.

"What if we don't get out of here? We haven't found ANY clues as to an escape route, and no one's come to find us…"

"No need to worry, Hibiki. It's been three days, and the Headmaster has no doubt had a lack of word on our status. He's always been a worry-wart, so he's probably contacted Daddy by now." Madoka encouraged. However, a familiar laugh entered the room. A laugh that made Madoka snarl in disgust.

Sure enough, Monokuma had entered the room. "Upupupupu! Yer holdin' out for Hoodie? Even if he got word of yer situation, there's no way he could get in!"

"Elaborate, you stuffed bastard!" Seran demanded.

"Have ya noticed the cloudy red sky surroundin' youse?" The bear asked. Sure enough, the students started answering affirmative. The teddy bear chuckled once more at this. "Dat's actually a force field! It's designed ta keep youse in, and others out!" Horror arose from the students, as they learned of the reason for the strange weather pattern. "If ya really want out so bad, just kill somebody!"

Madoka stomped up to Monokuma, though regaining her composure and refraining from attacking. "Who are you really? There's no way you can be Junko Enoshima, since Daddy killed her!"

"Yer just gonna have ta find out for yerselves! Now… da reason I'm here is because it's been three whole days, and not a single one of ya has tried to murder each other! It's gettin' kinda boring!"

The students merely glared at the bear, who at that moment thought of something. "Dat's it! Even wid da setting, da situation, and da characters, dere's still somethin' missing!"

"And what's that, asshole?!" Seran bellowed.

"Ya need a motive ta get goin'!" Monokuma answered. The other students growled in response. "Dat's why… I'd like ta present da foist motive!" As if on cue, the black-and-white bear pulled out envelopes, and passed them out to the class. Upon opening them, they all quickly placed the papers inside against their chests. Each one was glowing red with embarrassment.

"HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?!" Rokuro bellowed uncharacteristically.

"Youse should be REAL familiar wid dose! They're your kinkiest fantasies! See, I've been diggin' around fer dose, and I thought they'd be a good motive. If ya don't murder someone in da next 24 hours, I'll preach yer sick fetishes ta da whole world! They'll go viral, and you'll be laughin' stocks!" The students were visibly shaken as Monokuma left with those words.

Seran gulped and looked at his paper once more, hoping this would be just a bluff… the paper read the words:

"_Seran Kouichi likes fat girls."_

At that moment, his heart sank. How could Monokuma have found out that he was a Fat Admirer? He didn't tell anyone, and his computer's anti-virus was the best money could buy- which wasn't particularly expensive for him, considering the vast fortune he had accumulated, but still. Either way, he shook his head to strengthen his resolve.

"I'm not gonna kill anyone over some fetish! I won't do it!" he said to himself aloud. While most of the students nodded in response, but a few of them were still uncertain. With the news buried deep in his head, he headed off to bed.

However, as he walked through the halls, he stumbled upon an argument between two classmates: Kanako and Rokuro were in a heated debate.

"You can't be serious! If you do that-" Rokuro began, but was cut off by Kanako.

"It is no concern of mine if these idiots suffer embarrassment. It is no skin off my back."

"How can you be so cruel?!"

"Simple. Emotion is nothing more than something to hold you back." Kanako answered as she left him there. The Judoka was steaming mad- whatever the action was, he was utterly disgusted by it. Seran wanted to intervene, but had enough experience to just pass by.

The next morning, Seran headed off into the restaurant, where the others were waiting for him. Bu-Ling was the first to greet him. "Hi, Seran-tachi! You're just in time for breakfast!" she chimed, as he sat down between her and Madoka. It was then that Takumi spoke up. "Yo, dudes. Anyone seen Kanako?" he asked. Seran quickly looked around, and sure enough, she wasn't there. The white-haired Mangaka quickly got up. "I'll see if I can find her" he answered, hoping the worst didn't happen as he left.

He quickly approached Kanako's room… and found the door open. He rushed in… and found something truly shocking…

… There, lying dead on the floor, was Kanako. There was no wound, but a bruise around her neck. Her glasses had fallen off in an apparent struggle, which was evident by the state of the suite, which appeared as if something feral attacked.

"GUUUUUUYYYYYYYS!" Seran bellowed, signaling for Rokuro to enter, the latter of whom was horrified by the loss of the life. Shortly after, the monitors came on, revealing Monokuma.

"Bing bong bang boooooong! A corpse has been discovered! Please gather in front of da Maizono Statue!" he said before letting out his signature laugh and turning off the monitors.

What did this sinister bear have in store? Who killed Kanako? Why did they do it? Was it really over a fetish? These questions spiraled around in Seran's head, as he and Rokuro met up with the other students in front of the statue…


	4. A Kink in the Gears Neveryday Life

**NOTE: Unlike in the rest of the "Chapters", the Class Trials themselves will be in Script format. Note that ONLY the Class Trials will be in Script form. Once finished, the story will go back to Paragraph Format. That is all. Thank you for your time.**

_**Chapter 1.2: A Kink in the Gears: Neveryday Life**_

The students patiently awaited the announcement that was spoken of over the monitors, dreading it inside. Kanako had been killed at some point between last night and this morning. And the matter was made worse when Monokuma himself emerged from behind the Statue.

"Upupupupu! Now dat yer here, we can get on wid da announcement!" he said in his high-pitched Bostonian accent.

"I'd like to confirm something with you, bear." Karin spoke.

"Yes?"

"Provided one of us really DID murder Kanako, that person is allowed to graduate, correct?"

Again, the monochromatic bear laughed. He appeared as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself, even if he wore the same expression all the time.

"Upupupupu… upopopopo-BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seran appeared legitimately confused. "What's with the laughing?!" he bellowed.

"Upupu, you guys are WAY too naïve for yer own good! Ya think it's as easy as offin' someone? Nah, ya gotta get away wid it, too!"

It was at that moment that the students recalled the Fifth Rule… the part where it said "provided their crime isn't betrayed to the other students".

"And in order ta see if ya fit the bill on dat one… we're gonna have a Class Trial!"

The students stared at Monokuma, bewildered. Monokuma then kept going. "I'd explain it, but Fatty probably knows what it entails."

Madoka sighed and began to speak. "See… back when Daddy was a student himself, he had to undergo these 'Whodunnit' Trials. If you successfully pinpoint the culprit, then the culprit alone is punished. However, if you pick the wrong person… everyone except the culprit is punished, and the culprit gets to leave…" she paused for a moment. "… and you all should know by now what 'Punishment' entails."

The class froze. According to the History Class they'd been taught at Hope's Peak, they knew what happened to those who were to be "Punished". A thick, slimy despair filled them before Monokuma spoke up again. "Anyway, I got somethin' fer ya! It's the Monokuma File!" he said as all of the students' E-Handbooks reacted. On them was information about the time and cause of death.

"Dey have all da information about da time and cause 'a death. After all, dere's only so much youse can do. Anyway, get ta investigatin'!" the bear said as he disappeared.

The group hesitated for a bit, but was brought back to their senses by Madoka. "Well, we can't just stand here all day. We have to investigate the death of Kanako" she said to everyone. Her voice was uncharacteristically calm and calculative, with no hint of emotion. To most of the students, this was unusual, but Seran had expected this. After all, she was the daughter of Kyouko Naegi.

With those words, the two headed to the crime scene; Kanako's room. Inside, Seran checked his Monokuma file.

"_The victim is Kanako Mitsuru. Time of death was approximately 11:36. Victim was strangled to death by a rope-like object."_

Seran understood this, and immediately began searching the room for clues… when he tripped and fell on something. Getting back up, he picked up the object… which was a black belt. A look of shock found its way onto his face. "No… it couldn't have been him… I should keep searching…" he said to himself, handing the black belt to Madoka.

"We should have two people watching the crime scene" Karin spoke up. This earned looks of confusion from the others. "Two? But why two?" Kana asked.

"If we left one person to guard the crime scene, and they turned out to be the culprit, they could easily dispose of any evidence. However, if we have two people there, we'll have a witness" Yoru added. Of course, the others took his word. After all, if there was anything he was known for, it was his rationality.

"Very well, then. Mokuso and I will guard." Hibiki squeaked, Mokuso nodding in agreement.

As the others searched the school, Seran came across a piece of red plastic, a scrap of black fabric, and bare footprints. He asked around the school for any eye witness accounts. To his surprise, he found that Miki had also witnessed the falling out between Kanako and Rokuro. However, according to her testament, she also saw Takumi trying to flirt with Kanako, and unsurprisingly, failing. Upon searching the room again, he found markings dug into the wall, as if a pen had been pressed into it while writing something. Written on the wall was the Kanji for "-ku".

When the investigation was finished, Monokuma appeared on the monitors. "Yeah… I'm getting bored, guys. Why don't ya come over to the Elevator in the Lobby?" he told them. They did as the bear said. On the way, Seran noticed glares of suspicion cast upon Rokuro.

"Everyone suspects Rokuro… and there's evidence that points to him… but I'm still not sure" he thought to himself when they reached the Elevator, where Monokuma waited.

"Now, here's the entrance to the Courtroom. Just gimme a sec" he said as he opened a panel and placed his paw on it. The Elevator opened up, with a voice that said "Next Stop: the Courtroom". The students got onto the elevator, the doors closing behind them as they descended into lower floors… until finally reaching the Courtroom; a circular room with seats arranged in a circle. There were sixteen in all, as well as a throne, presumably for Monokuma to sit on. Strangely, there was a picture of Kanako in one of the seats, although it was in black-and-white, and had a bloody X crossing it out.

"What's with the picture of Kanako? Are you trying to insult us?!" Tanzo bellowed.

"Nah! It wouldn't be right if Kanako had to miss out, simply because she was dead!" Monokuma began. "This ensures that she gets to participate, even in death! Now take yer seats." The students took their seats, as Monokuma began the trial.

_-Class Trial: Script Mode Initiate-_

_Evidence: Black belt, black fabric, piece of red plastic, Kanako's dying message, Miki's testament, and bare footprints._

-Monokuma: Welcome to the Court Room! Yer feelings don't matter here, so you can forget that right now!

-Koi: So for us to survive, we have to prove Rokuro's guilt, correct? *glares at Rokuro*

-Monokuma: If that's who you think it is, then go for it! Just know that if ya get it wrong, the killer goes free, and you all get axed! Whether it's literal or figurative is still up fer debate.

-Seran: First, we should start off with the murder weapon.

-Madoka: It was the black belt. The width of the belt matches the width of the bruise perfectly. *shows the belt*

-Gina: Y-You touched the body?! HOW DISRESPECTFUL! *is fuming now*

-Madoka: Even if it's to find out whom her killer is? *shoots an uncaring glance at Gina*

-Gina: *huffs* Alright, so we know what was used to murder Kanako. Is there any other evidence that points to Rokuro?

-Miki: Come to think of it, Seran and I saw Rokuro and Kanako arguing last night.

-Tanzo: And if you look at her dying message, there's obviously the kanji for "-ku". It's obvious he's the killer. Not to mention the footprints.

-Rokuro: Wait! I lost one of my belts last night!

-Yoru: Yes. You conveniently "lost" a belt. Your argument doesn't hold up.

-Seran: *Thoughts: I don't know… this seems a bit TOO obvious… and this trial is going surprisingly quickly.*

-Yoru: And to top it off, a piece of black fabric from the murder weapon was found on the crime scene.

-Seran: *perks up* YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG! *a bullet shoots Yoru's statement*

-Yoru: Why the sudden exclamation, Seran?

-Seran: Well, look at the belt. *shows the black belt, which is still whole* If the fabric REALLY came from the murder weapon, the belt itself would have a piece of it torn off. But if you notice, the black belt is intact, with no trace of tearing on it.

-Madoka: Indeed. And in addition, feel the black fabric. It feels nothing like Rokuro's black belt, and more like a T-shirt.

-Yoru: *feels the belt and the fabric* Now that you mention it… they DO feel different. But that doesn't change the fact that Rokuro is the murderer.

-Seran: I don't know. I think we should talk this case over more, so we can get the full picture.

-Gina: F-Fine! We'll keep going… but it won't change a thing!

-Seran: If you notice, the black fabric, like Madoka said, feels as though it came from a T-Shirt. If that's the case, then someone else could have been in the room. Rokuro doesn't wear T-Shirts. He only wears his Judo Gi. Therefore, someone else must have been in the room.

-Tanzo: But that doesn't give us anything. There are a few of us who wear black T-Shirts or at least T-Shirts with black on them.

-Madoka: But we CAN deduce that someone besides Rokuro was in her room at some point.

-Tanzo: True… but who?

-Hibiki: W-We're out of clues… we're already out of clues…

-Seran: *perks up once more* YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!

-Hibiki: EEP! *flinches*

-Seran: Sorry about that, but there IS one more clue we're overlooking. Two, actually.

-Madoka: *smiles knowingly*

-Takumi: W-What clues, man? We're all out!

-Seran: Well, there's another part to Miki's testimony. Isn't that right, Miki?

-Miki: Yeah, but I don't think it's important…

-Madoka: Degrees of uncertainty are irrelevant here. If you know something, say it.

-Miki: Well… it was basically Takumi trying to flirt with Kanako right after the argument with Rokuro.

-Mokuso: That's just Takumi, isn't it?

-Miki: I know, but this time, it felt… off. Like he was legitimately trying to win her affection, as opposed to just hitting on her.

-Seran: And there's more. *shows the red plastic* I found this piece of red plastic at the crime scene.

-Karin: What does that even give us?

-Mokuso: Yeah! That could have come from anything!

-Seran: Well… I know one thing in particular that this scrap could have come from.

*The room tensed up as Seran lifted his finger, and pointed it at someone… his finger landing on Takumi.*

-Takumi: W-What the fuck?! Why are you pointing at me?!

-Madoka: Well, your headphones are red, correct? It wouldn't be out of place for this shard to have come from it.

-Takumi: BULLSHIT! I DIDN'T KILL KANAKO! Didn't you pay attention?! She was strangled with ROKURO'S black belt! And what about the footprints?! No one but Rokuro walks around barefoot! That proves it!

-Seran: Do they? Someone could have easily taken their shoes off in an attempt to frame Rokuro.

-Takumi: *is silent*

-Madoka: Well, Takumi? Would you like to confess now?

-Takumi: Would I… like to confess? LIKE HELL I WOULD! YOU HAVE NOTHING THAT PINS THIS TO ME!

-Seran: But the evidence suggests that you did it!

-Takumi: OH REALLY?! AND WHAT OF KANAKO'S DYING MESSAGE?! SHE WAS CLEARLY TRYING TO WRITE ROKURO'S NAME!

-Seran: YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!

-Takumi: HOW?!

-Seran: There are three people with "-ku" in their name; Rokuro, Miki Hagakure… and you, Takumi.

-Takumi: *stifled anger* It was obviously Rokuro! He didn't want anyone to find out that he was still a virgin!

-Rokuro: W-What?!

-Seran: And you've just dug your own grave. How did you get that information?

-Takumi: I- err… I don't know anything! I don't even know how you search for pictures of fat chicks all the time!

*The group looks at Seran, bewildered and shocked. Madoka does the same, albeit with a slight blush on her face.*

-Seran: … Thanks for that… anyway, you killed Kanako, and here's how!

_-Seran: The culprit had wandered into Kanako's argument with Rokuro. With that knowledge of Rokuro being angry with Kanako, they had an opportunity to act. Sure, the killer would need a black belt. However, if they had managed to find Rokuro's missing black belt, they could have managed easily. All they needed to do then was to walk around barefooted to complete the act. The killer could have also easily entered her room under the guise of asking for help on something academic._

_Once the culprit was in, they quickly got to work. As the killer attacked, Kanako tried to write their name into the wall. However, she could only get part of their name in before she was strangled. During the scrap, however, she managed to break off a piece of red plastic on the culprit's person, and ripped a piece of their black t-shirt. The culprit didn't notice, however, and made their way…_

… _Isn't that right, Takumi?!_

-Takumi: *tries to rebuke this statement, but falls to his knees*

-Monokuma: Well, it's getting to be that time. Alright, class! Cast yer votes! Will ya make the right choice, or the wrong one?

*The students cast their votes… the camera cuts to a Monokuma slot machine, which rolls and eventually lands all three slots on Takumi's face. Celebratory sounds come from the machine as confetti rains down and poppers come from the machine itself.*

Monokuma let out his signature laugh as he reveled in the despair. "Upupu! You guys got it right! The one who killed Kanako Mitsuru was Takumi Fujioka!" he told them. The class looked at Takumi in disappointment. "Takumi… why? Why did you do it?!" Rokuro asked.

"….." Takumi remained silent. His spirit drained from his body.

"It seems Takumi is using his right to remain silent! I'll explain in his stead" Monokuma began. "See, Takumi always wants ta get someone ta like him, right? It seems Kanako piqued his interest more than the other chicks. So he was trying ta strike a meaningful relationship with her for once. However… she immediately rejected him, and worse, attacked him on a personal level. This broke him greatly… so in a blind fit of rage… well… you know what happened."

The class took this revelation in shock. Takumi merely sulked in place, knowing he was about to die. The pain Kanako left him with didn't help his burden, either. It was then that Monokuma waved his paw.

"But enough of that crap! Let's get on with the execution!" he said. Takumi froze in fear, pleading for his life. "Please! Don't kill me!" he begged, but the bear didn't listen.

"It's Punishment Time!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With that, a button arose in front of Monokuma's throne. The bear instantly whacked it with a gavel… and a chain grabbed Takumi by the neck, dragging him into a corridor…

_Execution: Let's Play Takumi's Final Game!_

_Takumi was faced with a computer, with Minecraft on the screen. Relieved, he started to record a let's play of it… however, the surroundings started to pixelate, until they fully resembled Minecraft. He was soon surrounded by mobs. Not wanting to die, he fought them off, but text appeared above them, reading "Hell Mode". Eventually, he found a house to hide in, and locked himself inside. However, zombies eventually broke down the door, so he fought back with a sword. The sword broke, sadly, and he resorted to punching… but Creepers eventually surrounded the house and exploded, taking the house with it... from the sky landed Takumi's headphones, burnt and melted from the explosion…_

Monokuma laughed as the students watched in horror.

"T-This is insane! Let us out!" Hibiki screamed, afraid of dying. Madoka was also visibly shaken by this; her face was drenched in fear and despair, much to the others' shock.

"Well, that was fun! That wraps up the Class Trial! But before I go…" Monokuma began before handing out pieces of paper. "These are the collective fetishes. Read over 'em when ya get the chance!" he chuckled.

Seran, however, was at his boiling point. Two of his friends were killed in cold blood, and the one to blame for it all was standing in front of him. His long white hair started to flow upwards slightly, as he stomped towards the monochrome bear. However, he was stopped by Madoka.

"Seran, I know you're upset… but if you really want to make him pay, it's best to take it on the chin for now…" she told him.

"Whew! That was close… barely avoided punishment, ya did!" Monokuma growled before leaving the courtroom.

The students looked at the papers they were given… and blushed like mad. Both despair and embarrassment filled their faces. What are their fetishes, you ask? Well, most of them aren't my characters, so I can't tell you that…

**And that's it for Chapter One: A Kink in the Gears. The reason I didn't show the fetishes is because these aren't my characters. I don't have jurisdiction over those. However, if the creators of the characters (except for Madoka, Seran, Karin, and Miki) want to tell us what the fetishes of these characters are, feel free to post them in a review. Well, tune in for Chapter Two… as soon as I get a new motive.**


End file.
